


Серебристая моя

by Rashiro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Draco Malfoy, Drama, Gen, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-29
Updated: 2011-01-29
Packaged: 2019-04-04 07:24:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rashiro/pseuds/Rashiro
Summary: У всех в детстве были домашние животные. А что будет, если Драко Малфой встретит свою любимицу спустя семь лет?





	Серебристая моя

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Ночная Тень

Раздавался звонкий детский смех. Супруги Малфой сидели на террасе, в то время как их сын беззаботно играл неподалеку.

— Люциус, тебе не кажется, что оставлять Драко одного с этим зверем опасно? — Нарцисса явно волновалась за сына: она то и дело нервно поглядывала в сторону лужайки, где юный Драко играл с шестимесячным котёнком пумы.

— Он — Малфой и должен справляться с трудностями. К тому же пума — лишь детёныш. Что она может сделать?

Раздался пронзительный детский вопль, а затем — легкий топот ног по дорожке. Драко вихрем взлетел по лестнице и плача кинулся к матери:

— Она покусала меня!

Нарцисса сразу же засуетилась и быстро увела его в дом, напоследок бросив мужу: «Я же говорила».

Лицо Люциуса словно окаменело: он и не предвидел опасности от Бьянки, неуклюжей домашней любимицы его сына. Охотник, подаривший зверя, уверял, что это тихое и спокойное животное, находящееся к тому же под чарами подчинения. Малфой тихо выругался сквозь зубы и, трансфигурировав салфетку в крепкий ремень, направился к лужайке, где и находилось животное.

Четыре месяца назад Малфой-мэнор посетил бывший однокурсник Люциуса — Луи Шассо, наследник чистокровного французского семейства. Его семья жила в достатке, и Луи менял свои хобби как перчатки — на тот момент он увлекся охотой на крупных зверей. Первый же его выезд в Африку кончился неудачей: незадачливого охотника чуть не растоптал носорог. Следующие попытки тоже не принесли успеха. Но последняя поездка в Южную Америку сделала его обладателем шикарной шкуры взрослого кугуара и владельцем трех его маленьких детёнышей.

Он-то и подарил источник всех бед: маленькую двухмесячную пуму, которая, как обещал Шассо, в будущем должна была вырасти в красивого зверя с редким белым окрасом.

Тогда зверёныш был похож на неуклюжего книзла-переростка с серой пятнистой шерстью. Сейчас же окрас стал более однотонным, но все равно сохранил свой грязноватый оттенок — обещанный снежно-белый он никак не напоминал. Пума подросла, стала более изящной. В длину от носа до кончика хвоста грациозная кошка достигала почти четырёх футов.

Её покладистый характер и любовь к играм говорили о тщательно наложенных чарах подчинения, которые применялись к крупным и опасным хищникам, делая их спокойными и безопасными для окружающих.

Драко пришёл в восторг от своей новой питомицы, он не расставался с ней большую часть дня и не отходил бы от неё вовсе, если бы не Нарцисса. Она была категорически против животных в доме, так что пуме пришлось жить в конюшне.

Выйдя на лужайку, Люциус увидел, что пума мирно лежала в центре и, казалось, спала. Но как только он попытался приблизиться к ней, Бьянка моментально вскочила и угрожающе оскалилась.

— Merde! — Малфою явно не пришлось по душе такое поведение. — Когда же чары успели рассеяться?

В тот момент, когда он решал, как поступить, сзади послышались торопливые шаги. Потом они смолкли, и в тишине раздалось всхлипывание.

— Папа, ты ведь не убьёшь Бьянку? — глаза Драко были красными, было видно, что он переживал. — Она не хотела сделать мне больно!

— А если она покусает тебя или, хуже того, загрызёт? Драко, как ты не понимаешь, она опасна.

Говоря с сыном, Люциус ни на мгновение не спускал глаз с пумы, которая с появлением своего маленького хозяина словно застыла в нерешительности.

Драко переводил взгляд с отца на Бьянку, но никак не мог поверить, как она могла представлять опасность для него и окружающих. Тем временем Люциус оглушил пуму и уже связывал её ремнём.

***

— Думаешь, стоит позволить Драко видеться с Бьянкой? Если мы снова наложим на неё чары подчинения, она ведь снова станет послушной… — Нарцисса словно не верила в то, что говорила.

— Ты хочешь рисковать здоровьем и, более того, жизнью нашего сына? Опомнись! — в голосе Люциуса зазвучали металлические нотки. — Конюх завтра же от неё избавится.

— Но...

— Никаких «но», она стала слишком опасной.

— Как мы объясним Драко её пропажу? Он не поверит, если…

— Скажем, что убежала. И потом, пора бы ему уже обзавестись совой.

На этом разговор был окончен, о чем Люциус дал ясно понять, ударив кулаком по столу. Нарцисса ещё долго сидела в одиночестве перед зеркалом, растерянно глядя на своё отражение.

***

_Семь лет спустя._

— Сегодня, значит, мы будем изучать...

— Хагрид, — Гермиона бесцеремонно перебила его, — мы ведь не мантикор будем проходить?

И в самом деле, неподалеку от хижины, в загоне была посажена на толстую цепь мантикора.

— Ты с чего это взяла, Гермиона? Она же раненая — в лесу подобрал, подралась она. Ну да ладно, не время сейчас об этом. Как я уже сказал, — Хагрид повысил голос, — сегодня мы, значит, будем изучать каладриусов. Кто нам про них расскажет?

Гермиона тут же вскинула руку и после утвердительного кивка Хагрида начала быстро тараторить:

— Каладриус, иначе — харадр, является вестником смерти и обладает даром предсказания. Некоторые правители держали его при своих дворах. Настолько чист, что даже его помет исцеляет от слепоты. Главная функция каладриуса — диагностическая: он может точно предсказать, умрёт больной или выздоровеет.

— Десять баллов Гриффиндору! А тепереча познакомимся с ними. Все за мной! — Хагрид махнул рукой и направился за хижину, откуда доносился довольно громкий клекот. Ученики нестройной толпой последовали за ним.

— Гарри, Рон! — Гермиона нетерпеливо подёргала друзей за рукава мантий. — Откуда у Хагрида это? С ним же вроде всё в порядке?

Они посмотрели туда, куда она указывала: рядом с бадьёй неаккуратной кучей валялись окровавленные бинты.

— Может, это он мантикору перевязывал? — неуверенно предположил Рон.

— Ты можешь хоть иногда мыслить рационально? — тут же вскинулась Гермиона. — Каким образом можно перевязывать опасного зверя? Она бы его к себе не подпустила! Тем более раненая.

— Смотрите, — Гарри поднялся с колен и подошёл к ним. — Вот что я там нашёл. — На его ладони лежала пара клочков шерсти грязно-серого цвета.

— Это точно не мантикора — она рыжая.

— Потрясающее умозаключение, Рон. А теперь...

— Уизли, да ты, оказывается, умеешь думать? Вот никогда бы не решил, что у нищеброда есть мозги, — Малфой неслышно подошел к ним и теперь стоял в паре шагов и усмехался.

Рон сразу же покраснел и резко повернулся к тому лицом:

— Малфой, иди куда шёл!

— Я никуда и не шёл. Уизли, если ты ещё не забыл, то мы находимся на уроке. Или твоих куриных мозгов хватает только на то, чтобы различать цвета?

Рон уже напоминал спелый помидор и готов был броситься на заклятого врага с кулаками, как вдруг...

— А чой-то вы здесь стоите? Все птичек смотрят, а вы — тут, — Хагрид наконец заметил их отсутствие.

— Вот, — Гарри протянул находку. — Мы увидели бинты и это.

— Так это со Снежинки. Она с мантикорой подралась, та здорово её потрепала. Я вот бинты менял, убрать забыл. Пойдёмте уже, а то не успеете каладриусов, значит, посмотреть.

— Хагрид, а кто такая Снежинка? — глаза Гарри светились любопытством.

— Очередной монстр, который откусит твою глупую башку, Поттер, — произнёс Малфой так, чтобы Хагрид его не услышал.

— Снежинка-то? Пума она.

— Но, Хагрид, пумы не водятся в Англии, где же ты её взял? — Гермиона попыталась ещё что-то сказать, однако тот уже не слушал её.

***

— Драко, ну давай скорее, мы же опоздаем... — Панси уже полчаса ходила под дверью ванной комнаты, дожидаясь, когда тот закончит прихорашиваться. — Ты же потом ещё столько же времени будешь рубашку выбирать.

— Прекрати ныть, Панси, — Драко царственной походкой вышел из ванной в одном полотенце. — Лучше скажи, почему ты так рвёшься на урок к этому великану?

Панси широко распахнула глаза в удивлении.

— Как? А ты не знаешь? Там же Снежинка, а она такая лапочка! Весь Хогвартс от неё без ума, — Панси восторженно смяла рубашку Драко, которую держала в руках.

— Панси! Прекрати мять мою любимую рубашку!

— Ой, прости. Оно как-то само... — и она смущённо потупилась.

— У тебя так всегда, — самодовольно сказал Драко и направился к шкафу. Распахнув тяжелые дверцы, он с увлечением принялся изучать содержимое, бормоча почти про себя: «Не то, не то и это тоже совсем не подходит».

— Дра-ако!

— Что тебе, женщина? — он даже не отвлекся от интенсивного изучения вещей в шкафу.

— Твоя рубашка у меня, а брюки на кровати. И если ты сейчас же не оденешься, то мы точно опоздаем, — последние слова Панси сказала уже совсем тихо, замолкая под недовольным взглядом Драко. — Я просто хотела быть пунктуальной, — еле слышно прошептала она.

Драко в пару шагов преодолел разделяющее их расстояние и взглянул Панси прямо в глаза. Он стоял до неприличия близко, она могла ощущать тепло его тела даже через одежду. Его губы изогнулись в нежной улыбке, и он почти ласково прошептал ей на ухо:

— Отвернись.

Панси вспыхнула и, обиженно взглянув на ухмыляющегося Драко, отвернулась, попутно всунув ему в руки изрядно помятую рубашку.

Несколько минут прошло в меланхоличном разглядывании гобелена на стене и обдумывании плана мести за такое отношение к ней.

— Я готов, идём. А то и в самом деле опоздаем, — примиряющее послышалось за спиной Панси.

***

Урок прошёл более чем напряжённо: Хагрид притащил для изучения пару огненных крабов, которые были настроены совсем недружелюбно. В результате ученики уходили с урока поцарапанные острыми клешнями.

— Что за бессмысленные уроки? И о чём этот... этот болван думает? — слова Малфоя прямо сочились ядом. — Мало того, что эта огненная тварь меня обожгла, так ещё и ты расклеилась из-за того, что не увидела свою Снежинку. В самом деле, день не удался!

Они уже подходили к замку, когда мимо с шумом и гамом прошла толпа гриффиндорцев.

— Нет, вы видели Снежинку? Теперь её имя говорит за неё! — восторженно вопил Дин Томас.

— Хагриду давно пора было её искупать, — голос Гермионы тоже вплёлся в общий гомон.

— Такая белоснежная шерсть! И такая мягкая! — глаза Лаванды выражали восторг.

— Драко, помнишь, у тебя в детстве тоже была пума. Луи ещё говорил, что она станет белой, когда вырастет. Драко? Что с тобой? — Панси удивлённо посмотрела на внезапно остановившегося Малфоя.

Белоснежная. Обещанная серебристая шерсть. И большие голубые глаза, преданно глядящие на маленького мальчика. Бьянка.

***

— Мама! Я совсем-совсем не хочу спать! Можно я ещё немного поиграю с Бьянкой? Ну пожа-а-алуйста, — десятилетний Драко умоляющими глазами смотрел на Нарциссу. — Ну совсем чуть-чуть, мы даже не будем шуметь.

— Дорогой, уже поздно. К тому же твой отец против того, чтобы ты проводил так много времени с ней.

— А может, Бьянка будет спать у меня в комнате? Я не хочу, чтобы она была в конюшне — ей там не нравится.

— Драко, нет. Это мы уже обсуждали. Пора спать, — с этими словами Нарцисса заботливо поправила одеяло сыну и, нежно поцеловав его на сон грядущий, вышла из комнаты.

Несколько минут Драко неподвижно лежал в постели, напряжённо вслушиваясь в тишину. Затем осторожно слез с кровати и тихонько подошёл к двери, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, после чего вышел в коридор и направился к чёрному ходу, а затем — к конюшням. Путь до них был тяжелым испытанием: он тщательно прятался от любопытных портретов, притворявшихся спящими, и вездесущих домашних эльфов. Ведь и те, и другие могли донести все родителям, а маленький Драко ничего не боялся больше, чем неодобрения матери и гнева отца.

Его путь подошёл к концу, и он как можно тише открыл тяжелые створки дверей, ведущих в конюшню.

— Бьянка... Бьянка! — тихонько позвал он, вглядываясь в темноту.

Тихий шорох заставил его испуганно вздрогнуть, но он быстро успокоился, узнав свою любимицу — пума пришла на зов маленького хозяина, который наведался к ней против воли родителей.

***

Драко резко развернулся и чуть ли не бегом направился к хижине Хагрида, туда, откуда только что вернулся. Дорога казалась нестерпимо длинной, и он перешел на бег.

Через несколько минут Драко, запыхавшийся и сам не свой от радости, что скоро увидит Бьянку, подбежал к хижине. К своему неудовольствию, он никого там не обнаружил. Чертыхнувшись, Драко с силой ударил в дверь кулаком.

— Куда же мог деться этот чёртов лесничий? — прошипел он сквозь зубы, а на многострадальную дверь обрушился еще один удар.

Решив обойти хижину и поискать её хозяина у загонов, он сделал несколько шагов, как под подошвами ботинок что-то зашелестело.

И через секунду уже сжимал в руках лист пергамента с выведенными на нем каракулями: «Ушел в лес искать Снежинку. Хагрид».

Судорожно смяв записку, Драко с тревогой взглянул на Запретный лес: он до сих пор таил в себе множество опасностей. Но там была Бьянка, и Драко, подавив свой страх, как когда-то в детстве, сделал несколько нерешительных шагов по направлению к лесу.

— Я иду к тебе, Бьянка. Я найду тебя, и мы будем вместе, как тогда, раньше. Надеюсь только, что ты не позабыла меня, — подбадривая себя мыслью о скорой встрече с горячо любимой пумой, Драко подавил страх и направился туда, где она ждала его.

По мере того как он заходил всё глубже в лес, дневной свет тускнел и превращался в сумеречный. Странные тени и зловещие звуки окружали его, заставляя сердце биться чаще. Стараясь не шуметь, он шёл по еле заметной тропинке. Путь через лес давался непросто: в его памяти ещё не стёрлись события первого курса и ужасы Запретного леса, которыми пугали его в детстве.

Нарцисса часто запугивала его кошмарными созданиями, которые должны были водиться в этом лесу — он и думать забыл про эти истории для малышни, но сейчас мелькающие тени и непонятные скрежещущие звуки вызвали из недр памяти самые потаённые страхи. Возможно, поэтому Драко шел практически на ощупь, ведь свет палочки мог привлечь обитателей Запретного леса.

Сбоку от тропинки послышался громкий треск, а затем и топот. Драко в ужасе прижался к стволу ближайшего дерева, направив палочку на предполагаемую опасность. Сердце его колотилось в бешеном ритме, он затаил дыхание и до боли в глазах всматривался в полумрак леса. Но топот стих так же неожиданно, как и возник.

Немного отдышавшись, Драко продолжил свой путь, поминутно оглядываясь и напряженно вслушиваясь в звуки леса.

Бесконечно длинная тропинка упёрлась в заросли кустарника, и Драко замер, решая, куда идти дальше. Однако его сомнения развеял звук аппарации, явно доносившийся с той стороны колючих зарослей. Тихое, но злобное рычание было ответом тому, кто потревожил спокойствие леса.

— Вот мы и встретились снова, тварь.

Этот голос Драко узнал бы и среди тысячи других — Люциус Малфой, его отец.

— Ты не имеешь на него прав, ведь ты даже не человек, а жалкое бессловесное животное. Существо, нарушившее привычный уклад нашей жизни, угрожавшее жизни моего сына заслуживает смерти. Но одно в тебе изменилось, тварь — шкура и впрямь серебристая, как Луи обещал.

Не человек, тварь... Животное.

Не оправдавшее надежд.

То, о чём говорил Луи Шассо.

Серебристая.

«Бьянка!» — осознание того, что он нашёл её, пронзила мозг Драко калёным железом.

***

Тихий шорох заставил его испуганно вздрогнуть, но он быстро успокоился, узнав свою любимицу — пума пришла на зов маленького хозяина, который наведался к ней против воли родителей.

— Бьянка, — его руки чуть дрожали, когда он гладил пуму, — Бьянка…

А она ходила вокруг него, словно большая кошка и громко мурлыкала от удовольствия — ведь ее хозяин был рядом с ней. Драко сел на пол и притянул пуму поближе к себе — та повиновалась беспрекословно.

***

— Бьянка! — вскрикнул Драко и, раздирая себе руки в кровь о колючие ветки, стал продираться сквозь кустарник.

И одновременно с этим раздался голос Люциуса:

— Авада Кедавра! — звук падающего тела, казалось, оглушил Драко. — У настоящих Малфоев не может быть сильных привязанностей. Особенно к животным.

**Author's Note:**

> Merde! — дерьмо! (фр.)  
> Четыре фута — около 130 см  
> Каладриус — http://myfhology.narod.ru/monsters/kaladrius.html


End file.
